Dealing With Miss President
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: With the whole student body in the palm of her hands, not to mention her ruling it with an iron fist, she may be one step ahead of Sora in saving the world. So much for being the hero. So how to get her attention? Oh, just break some rules and bring out the...err..monster in her. But hey! That's one of the reasons why he finally had the guts to ask her out. /SoKai AU/ Two-shot/


**Dealing** **With Miss President**

_Summary: With the whole student body in the palm of her hands, not to mention her ruling it with an iron fist, she may be one step ahead of Sora in saving the world. So much for being the hero. So how to get her attention? Oh, just break some rules and bring out the...err..monster in her. But hey! That's one of the reasons why he finally had the guts to ask her out._

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is my first Kingdom Hearts story, featuring Sora and Kairi, because they look sooo cute together! **_

* * *

Geometry was officially the most boring class in school. To Sora, it was the pit of damnation for happy-go-lucky students like him. Hell, he should be busy doing more worthwhile things like saving the whole world from the invading darkness (which he always dreamed about during the whole period) instead of doodling circles that might accidentally arouse perverts in the class.

So he came to a conclusion that he would not pay attention to his teacher who kept blabbering about angles. Slouching in his seat, he plopped his phone under his desk and stared at his wallpaper, which was a stolen picture of a pretty auburn-haired girl.

Okay, so saving the whole world from the invading darkness _was_ the original plan. But then he should save_ her_ first if the darkness tries to swallow her whole. After all, she means _all the worlds put together _to him.

No, she's not Sora's girlfriend unfortunately. Heck, he bet she doesn't even know his name. She may be sitting across the room, listening to that darn Geometry teacher at the moment, but she's also the student council president who's always busy doing more important things Sora couldn't think of.

With the whole student body in the palm of her hands, not to mention her ruling it with an iron fist, she may be one step ahead of Sora in saving the world. So much for being the hero.

Sighing, he bowed his head in defeat, failing to notice that someone had snatched his phone away from him.

And he was thinking to text Roxas how dull the subject was, but how could he when he was absently punching his thumb to nothing but thin air?

"Hey! Where's my phone?!" He angrily stood up and came face-to-face with the most stunning being he had ever seen.

Sora's phone was trapped in those slender fingers as the figure stood infront of him with a triumphant look.

Sora was still dazed at the sight.

_Kairi's pretty when she smiles..._

"Usage of cellular phones during class hours are strictly prohibited."

Shit. He was caught redhanded. And Geometry had just ended, so that means the student council would take charge during in between classes.

Yes, that took him long enough to realize. Now he felt stupid.

Sora was released from his trance and continued to be mad. Actually, he _pretended_ to be because he can't _really_ be mad at her. Maybe she's taking interest in him and was trying to flirt with him. He mentally smirked at the idea.

"Can I have my phone back?" he asked with his palm open, ready to receive the device. She's not really serious in confiscating his phone, right?

The girl's expression switched to annoyance. "No. You know the rules. You can have it back once you've been through a week's community service." And after that, she pocketed the phone and was about to return to her seat when Sora caught her arm.

"Wait a minute. It's unfair!" he complained.

Kairi crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

And then Sora animately explained his stand, gaining the attention of the whole class. "Why am I the only one caught? I mean_ everyone _in this school has a cellphone in their bags and pockets! You can't do this to me!"

Pissed, the girl poked his chest hard. "News flash Strife, I already did! And don't question the rules. Among all of us, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who was suicidal enough to leave your phone in the open while daydreaming about god knows what." Turning her back at him, she hissed, "You don't even know what _unfair_ really means."

Sora watched her storming out of the classroom, dumbfounded. What did he exactly do?

Well, whatever it was, he was sure about three things: (1) she actually knows him, (2) she was dead serious in confiscating his phone, and (3) he picked a fight with the love of his life.

* * *

It was back to the drawing board for Sora. Without his trusty phone, he was forced to deal with writing notes for Roxas to get his message. Luckily they were just one seat apart, with Riku separating them.

_**Scribble.**_

_**Scribble.**_

_Arghh.__** Erase.**_

_**Scribble.**_

_**Scribble. **_

_**Scribble.**_

Damn it. Was his handwriting that bad?

After neatly folding the yellow paper under his book, he waited for their teacher to turn around to face the board. Quickly, he passed it behind Riku and landed safely on Roxas' hands.

_I guess I won't be able to hang out with you guys later. Sorry 'bout that. -__**S**_

_It's all right man. Hey, before you even know it, a week has passed and you can get your phone back. -__**R**_

_I don't know... I might have hit a nerve in her brain. Did you see how angry she was at me? She was livid, bro. And I don't even know why. -__**S**_

_You're not the only one. Practically everyone in the room was surprised. She usually keeps her cool, even infront of the tough guys in school. Looks like you're in big trouble. -__**R**_

_Yeah, thanks for making me feel better. Maybe I'll apologize to her after the community service. -__**S**_

Sora was going to pass their lengthy note chat to Roxas when somebody from behind snatched it from him.

"Gimme that!"

Apparantly, Seifer, who was sitting behind Riku, was getting irritated (and dizzy) with all the commotion infront of him.

Before he could even unfold the paper, somebody else grabbed it from him and glared at him. "Looks like detention for you _**S**_eifer and who's this? _**R**_? _Riku_?"

The said boy's jaw dropped at the mention of his name. What the hell? Then he realized that their teacher was holding the same yellow paper Sora and Roxas had been scribbling on. He should have known those idiots mean trouble. But before he could explain everything, the teacher was already shooting him daggers with her beady eyes. So he guessed that was 'no buts'.

And as the victims cursed inwardly, they vowed to get back at Sora and Roxas who were pretending to listen intently at the discussion.

* * *

_**Thud.**_

"That's the last of 'em." Wiping off the beads of sweat on his forehead, Sora inhaled for more oxygen. How could their class possess three heavy piles of class records?

Wondering around the empty room, he stopped near the window. Opening it, he could feel the cool wind caressing his skin after a job well done. Maybe working in school after dismissal isn't as bad as it is...

"WHAT THE HELL, SORA?!"

...Or maybe it is.

Nervously, the brunette slowly turned his head to find the enraged president surrounded by randomly flying papers from the stack.

"Oopss..."

"Close the window!" she demanded while covering her head from the wild sheets.

As Sora did what he was told to do, Kairi came up to him with crossed arms, "You pick, I sort."

And that's what happened the whole afternoon, Sora roamed around the room trying to catch those papers under the desks while Kairi sat at the teacher's seat, having a good time sorting them out.

_Girls... Why do they always make us do the hard part?_

* * *

Kairi pushed her bangs behind her ears as she busily recorded the recent class activities. Improper school uniform. Vandalism. Confiscated cellular phones. So it was a record of all school offenses.

She suddenly felt something vibrated in her pocket. It was Sora Strife's phone. But luckily he was out the room buying some refreshments. Just one peek wouldn't hurt, right?

**Please enter Security Code:**

"What the...?" Kairi stared in surprise, realizing that she can't crack the code, thinking of anything related to the brunette.

_Keyblade Master_

_King Mickey_

_Gumi Ship_

And even...

_iLoveRiku_

_iLoveRoxas_

Hey you can't blame her. It's just that she frequently notices him with either of those two. She may think that the Strife boy is gay. But even so, she's okay with it...or not...

_What are you thinking Kairi? Of course you are!_

After all, the issue of homosexuality was open in Destiny High because of their principal, Master Xehanort, said so. Rumor has it that he has an eye for Terra, one of those straight teachers in school, not to mention a hunk too.

Kairi eventually gave up. And placed it on top of one of those piles.

"Kai, can I have my phone back?"

When did Sora came back? And did he just call her _Kai_?

"Don't get so close with me, jerk!"

She didn't want to admit that Sora calling her _Kai_ was kind of cute.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Kairi! I bought this for ya!" Sora cheerfully handed out a cup of ice coffee for her. He may have pissed her again but there's no time crying over spilled milk. Looks like his chance with her was running low. But hey, there's a reason why he's born an optimist.

The girl reluctantly accepted the beverage with her face red. Was she blushing?

"Thanks, it's getting kind of hot in here." Oh, she was just feeling hot. Speaking of hot, she was looking really ho-_SHUT UP SORA!_

Kairi loves ice coffee. And Sora just happens to know that. Well, after frequently seeing her hanging out with Naminé holding a cup of ice coffee. He's not a stalker, mind you. Blame Roxas, who's head over heels for Naminé.

"What are you looking at?" The girl snapped after taking a sip.

Sora just shrugged casually. "Well, you know...I was hoping...since I have done a week's task..."

Mezmerizing purple eyes met nervous sky blue ones. "Oh just say it!"

"Ifyoucouldgooutwithme!" No, no, no, NO! He was about to ask if he could have his cellphone back early and not some date proposal! She just _had_ to be gorgeous enough to get him around her finger.

"What did you just say? I didn't quite catch that."

"If...err...you could..."

_**BANG.**_

Kairi quickly stood from her seat. "Who goes there?" Sora went to the door and found it locked.

A few snickers from outside were heard but it didn't last long as the culprit sprinted to the corridors. School's already over, who could possibly be behind all this?

Sora heard Kairi groan. And he clearly knew why. The door's locked and they were in the third floor. He heard that the teachers were in a faculty meeting in the other building. They're doomed until tonight when the janitor will make rounds for a last check.

No. He couldn't wait that long. He had a social life waiting for him beyond those darn school gates.

Yeah, he said that he likes Kairi, but the girl's _fuming_ at the moment. And no one in their right mind wants to get locked up with a hot-headed president. Sora would gladly shoot himself right now. But of course, deadly weapons aren't allowed in school.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" The girl screeched.

Sora remembered Roxas' advice when it comes to girls. _When she's in a bad mood, back away from her as far as possible if you still want your balls attached to you._

And with a shiver down his spine, he quickly did what the advice told as he watched the horrifying sight of Kairi banging her fists to the door.

Why was it that he had to be stuck with a deranged woman for the whole afternoon?

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if I had to make Kairi a badass bitch. I've always liked a headstrong Kairi rather than the damsel-in-distress type of Kairi. Well, I hope you like it! If you found some error in my writing, you're welcome to point it out to me. Constructive reviews are always welcome! :)**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**_


End file.
